A New Kind of Monster Teamup
by LDEJRuff
Summary: What happens when closet monsters meet regular monsters? A new humorous, alien-fighting, thrill-seeking adventure, that's what. And for Link, B.O.B., Mike and Sulley, this adventure begins with making an alliance with the two monster types.
1. Chapter 1: Monster Meet

A Monsters, Inc./Monsters vs. Aliens Crossover

A New Kind of Monster Team-up

by: LDEJRuff

Chapter 1: Monster Meet

Ever since their very first bedtime, children from ages sixteen months to two years old have known that after their mommies and daddies have tucked them into their beds and turned off the lights, there would be monsters hiding in their closets waiting to emerge out and scare them. However, it's nothing personal to _them_; it's just their job. Of course, this is one type of monster. They are known as closet monsters to the little infants. They live in their own world, a world inhabited only by monsters. They gain their electricity from the screams, or laughs, of the little children they scare, or entertain. And the main company building is in the city of Monstropolis. They call this company "Monsters, Incorporated" (or "Monsters, Inc." for short).

The other kind of monster is pretty scarier than the ones that hide in children's closets. They are known as regular monsters. Like closet monsters, they are noted for scaring. Unlike the closet monsters, they do more than just scare. They are also noted for terrorizing, for fighting, for destruction. However, a facility run by a former war general has been locking monsters up, trying to keep their existence a secret. It would later be noted that it's also a training facility. And some monsters have gained fame and fortune in movies around the world, including some movies from Japan, like Godzilla.

It's quite possible that both closet monsters and regular monsters have met face to face. But no proof has been confirmed, that is, until there was an unlikely alliance of four monsters. And this is how our story begins…

Our story begins earlier in the week, in the city of Monstropolis. A green one-eyed monster has just had a perfect night on the town with his snake-haired girlfriend. His name was Michael "Mike" Wazowski.

"So, Celia, do you think we might call it a night?" Mike asked while talking on his cell phone.

"Sure thing, Mikey," Celia, the monster girl he was talking to on his phone, answered.

"Okay then, Celia," Mike replied. "See ya' tomorrow." And with that, he hung up, and was walking on his way home. He lives with his mother, who, like him, has one eye. However, before he could get his keys, he noticed that a street light was flickering.

"What the fur ball?" Mike thought.

Soon after, the light stopped flickering, and Mike got back to getting his house keys.

"Well, I'm sure that it's just a one-time thing," he thought. "Ma, I'm home," he called aloud as he walked in.

At the same time, in another world, kinda like our own, some lights were flickering inside a cell of the training facility. That cell is inhabited by a combination of both a fish and an ape, who happens to be from the Ice Age. His real name has long been unknown, so he's been called "The Missing Link" by scientists. He prefers to be called "Link" for short, though.

Link started noticing the lights flicker while he was swimming. "What the heck?" he thought. "Uh, General?" He asked aloud. "I think these light bulbs need to be changed."

"Hmmm, _that's_ odd," General W.R. Monger said over a voice-activated intercom. "There's nothing on the scanner that shows a flickering light bulb in your cell. But just in case, I'll check tomorrow morning during your breakfast."

"Well, thanks," Link said. "G'night." And with that, he continued swimming until he was tired and went to sleep.

The following morning, Link woke up, but rather than being in his cell, he was sleeping on what appears to be a human bed. As he yawned, he saw what looked like an eyeball.

"Good morning, B.O.B.," Link said. Then he noticed. "Wait a minute. B.O.B.? What are you doing in my cell?"

"Your cell?" Mike's voice rang out. "What are _you_ doing in my house?"

"Wait, you're not B.O.B." Link said, surprised. "B.O.B. is blue, has two arms, and is a blob, and you're green and have four limbs."

"Well, duh," Mike said. "Anyways, the name's Mike. Mike Wazowski."

"I didn't know that you have a surname," Link replied.

"And you are…?" Mike ordered.

"Well, my real name has long been unknown, since I'm approximately twenty millennia old," Link replied. "So scientists refer to me as 'The Missing Link'. But you can call me 'Link' for short."

"Twenty millennia old, huh?" Mike said. "You don't look to be a day over fifty to me."

"Hey, that's the trouble with being stuck inside an ice block for twenty-thousand years," Link said. "You don't age in ice. Anyways, where _am_ I? And how the heck did I get here?"

"I said that you're in my house," Mike answered. "And I don't know how you got here."

"Wait a second," Link noticed. "Posters, closets, windows? This just doesn't seem like a facility cell."

"What the—?" Mike said, surprised. "You're not from around the city of Monstropolis, are you?"

"No," Link answered. "I have a monster team back home. I bet they're worried about me."

"Monster team?" Mike asked.

"Yeah," Link replied. "The rest of my team are composed of a giant butterfly named Insectosaurus, a brainless blob of mass made from a tomato, who is called Benzoate Ostylezene Bicarbonate, or 'B.O.B.' for short, a former human scientist who was mutated with the head and mind of a cockroach called Dr. Cockroach, Ph.D., and a giant human girl who was exposed to quantonium radiation and grew to a ginormous size called Ginormica, but her real name is Susan Murphy."

Throughout the monologue, Mike was a bit shocked. "Wait a minute," he said. "You come from the human world?"

"Yes, but I _am_ a monster," Link answered.

"Oh, my gosh, you haven't even been decontaminated yet!" Mike said, shocked.

"Decontaminated?" Link asked. "What are you talking about?"

"We need to take you to the CDA so that they can clean you," Mike ordered.

"_Clean_ me?" Link asked, shocked.

At the same time in the facility, Susan, Dr. Cockroach and B.O.B. were enjoying their breakfast.

"Monsters?" General Monger's voice rang out, getting their attention. "Do any of you know where the Missing Link is?"

"Haven't seen him today," Susan answered.

"Me neither," Dr. Cockroach answered.

"Who's the Missing Link?" B.O.B. asked.

"Well, cameras have shown no sign of his exit," Monger said. "It may be that he has either vanished or escaped. But our main scientists deny that he took a jet outside."

Insectosaurus growled in anguish and agreement while flapping his wings and eating some nectar.

"Insectosaurus is right," Susan said. "He really misses Link."

"Well, I've set up a search warrant, so it'd be a bit easier to find him," Monger replied. "Please return to your cells after you've finished eating."

"Yes, sir," the monsters said, saluting him.

Back at Monstropolis, Mike was showing Link a tour of Monsters, Inc.

"This is where I work," Mike said, showing Link the scare floor, and the row of doors.

"And you have props, like chattering teeth and microphones, because…?" Link asked.

Mike answered, "Rather than scaring children in their beds, we make them laugh. Their screams are normally what powers the electricity in our world, but their laughter multiplies the amount by ten."

"Hey, Mike," his boss and friend, James P. Sullivan, a large, blue, furry monster with horns and wearing a neck tie, greeted. "Who's the new guy?"

"Hey, Sully," Mike greeted back. "This here is the Missing Link."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Link said.

"The pleasure's all mine," Sully said, offering a handshake.

"Uh, you can't shake his hand now, Sully," Mike informed with a whisper. "He hasn't been 23-19'd yet."

"Oh," Sully whispered.

"I'm just showing him the tour of the utility," Mike informed aloud, then he turned over to Link. "You see, Link, every monster in the utility has been trained to entertain."

"Wow, so I might get some training tips from _you_ one of these days," Link said.

"Right," Mike replied. "Here's a pair of boxing gloves and a sparing bag so that you can do your routine," Mike continued, handing Link the items.

"Well, good luck, newbie," Sully said to Link as he was heading to his office.

"Thanks, Sully," Link called back.

"Training begins tonight, Link, at my place," Mike said to his new trainee.


	2. Chapter 2: And Then, There were Two

A Monsters, Inc./Monsters vs. Aliens Crossover

A New Kind of Monster Team-up

by: LDEJRuff

Chapter 2: And Then, There were Two

Later that night, the factory was getting ready to turn in for the night. Sully was getting ready to go home. And so were all the employees.

"Good night, Sully," Mike called to him.

"Yeah, g'night," Link also called.

"Good night to you, too," Sully called back. "And Link, good luck on the first night."

"Thanks," Link replied.

Just as soon as Sully was ready to turn in, he noticed some lights flickering in his office. Then, all of a sudden, the flickering had stopped.

"What was _that_ all about?" Sully thought. "Hmmm… Oh, well," he said aloud. "I guess it's just a one time thing, as long as we have enough power." He then continued his preparation to close the factory.

Back in Link's world, at the same time, B.O.B. was busy balancing his eyeball on his index finger, like a basketball, in his cell.

"Lights out, B.O.B.," General Monger called through the intercom.

"Thanks, General," B.O.B. saluted, putting his eye back. "Any luck on knowing where Link is?"

"None so far," the General answered. "But I'll let you monsters know when he's found."

"Okay. Good night, General," B.O.B. concluded.

"G…ight, B.O.—" the General's voice trailed off into static on the intercom.

"Uh, what?" B.O.B. thought. He then noticed some lights flickering in his cell, and then he yawned and went to sleep.

General Monger turned off the intercom, and thought to himself. "I haven't seen Link all day, monsters. But not to worry; I will find him."

The following morning in the factory—we are back in Monstropolis—Sully woke up to a big surprise.

"An intruder?" Sully thought.

The intruder in question is B.O.B., who is sound asleep. He later woke up at the sight of Sully, who looked as if he was scared out of his bed.

"Another monster?" B.O.B. asked. "What are you doing in my cell?"

Sully's expression changed from fear to confusion.

"Your cell?" Sully asked. "What are _you_ doing in an energy factory?"

"What the—? Energy factory?" B.O.B. asked. He then looked around Sully's office. "What am I doing here? And how did I get here?"

"I don't know how you got here, but I do know how you're getting out," Sully said, about to reach his phone.

"Uh, what do you mean?" B.O.B. asked. Then he noticed. "Wait a minute…Am I in the same world where Link is?"

"Link?" Sully suddenly stopped. "You know Link?"

"Yes, I've known him for close to fifty years," B.O.B. answered.

"Hmmm… so the rookie's actually a bit older than _I_ am," Sully thought.

"Anyway, what world am I in?" B.O.B. then asked.

"Well, this is Monstropolis," Sully answered. "It's a city that's inhabited only by monsters, like me."

"A monster-inhabited city?" B.O.B. rushed to an outside window. He was amazed at the sights of monsters doing their daily duties—house-dwelling monsters, monster kids, monsters that read newspapers, and even monsters that are ready to go to school. "Wow. This is amazing," B.O.B. thought.

"Anyways, I'll let you off with a warning," Sully said to B.O.B. "But in return, you can help me start the factory for the day."

"Okay," B.O.B. replied. "I'm Benzoate Ostylezene Bicarbonate. But you can call me 'B.O.B.'"

"My name is James P. Sullivan," Sully said back. "But my friends and employees call me 'Sully'. I run Monsters, Inc., which is this factory building."

"Wait until I tell the guys back home about this place, if I ever _get_ home," B.O.B. thought.

"Besides, you and Link, are there any other monsters from where you're from?" Sully asked.

"Sure," B.O.B. answered. "There's Dr. Cockroach, a mad scientist whose head and mind are the same as a cockroach, Insectosaurus, who is a gigantic Butterfly-like monster, and Ginormica, a former human girl who was exposed to radiation from a meteorite."

"Hmmm, maybe I'll call the CDA to get you decontaminated," Sully offered.

"No need," B.O.B. declined. "I can absorb any kind of medicine, food, or chemical they could throw at me. But the thing is, I'm indestructible."

"Well, maybe I'll call them to deliver a decontamination medicine for you to absorb," Sully offered.

"Hmmm, okay," B.O.B. accepted.

Back at the facility, General Monger noticed that B.O.B.'s cell is empty. "First, the Missing Link goes even more missing, and now B.O.B.," he thought. "Guess I have no choice." He then called aloud, "Looks like we'll have to double the search warrant, gentlemen."

"Who is it this time, General?" Someone at the controls asked.

"B.O.B.," the General answered.

"Okay, we're on it, sir," the controller saluted.

"Uh, sir," another controller called. "We seem to have picked up some activity from one of our hidden cameras in Japan."

The General looked back without turning his head. "Is it the Missing Link?" he asked.

"No, General," the controller answered. "It's _another_ monster. And it's not one of ours."

"Huh?" The General walked up to the controls, where the controller pointed her finger to a monitor. On it is Mike performing stand-up comedy next to a laughing Japanese kid in a futon—the hidden camera is in a bedroom.

"Good lord," the General whispered, surprised. "What in the world is that?"

"It appears to be a closet monster," the controller answered. "I thought it was a myth, but do you think the rumors of closet monsters seem to be true? … Uh, General?"

The General didn't answer; he continued to look at the monitor.

Back at Monstropolis, and at the laugh factory, Link was awaiting for Mike.

"Arigato, chiisai shounen," Mike called. "Oyasuminasai." He then looked at Link. "And that's how you perform Manzai to the Japanese."

"That's good, Mike," Link said. "It's almost as funny as the training you gave to me with the punching bag."

"Well, what can I say?" Mike said. "It's how you make 'em laugh."

"Hey, Mike. Hey, Link," Sully called.

"Hey, Sully," Link called back. "What's up?"

"Can I see you in my office for just a minute?" Sully asked. "You're not in trouble or anything, but there's someone there who says he knows you."

"One of my own?" Link said, a bit surprised.

The two came into the office, and Link saw, to his surprise, B.O.B., reading a bulletin.

"B.O.B.?" Link said, getting his attention.

"Link?" B.O.B. replied. "Where have you been? We've been a bit worried about you."

"Oh, that," Link said, embarrassed. "I've been here this whole time, in training with Mike Wazowski."

"Who?" B.O.B. asked.

"Oh, that's right, you don't know about Mike, yet," Link said, realizing.

"B.O.B.'s here to assist me on running the factory," Sully said.

The three exited out of the office and went back to the laugh factory.

"Hey, Link, it's your time to shine," Mike said to Link.

"Okay, then," Link said, putting on his boxing gloves. "Pardon me, B.O.B., but it's time for me to perform stand-up." He then grabbed his sparring bag and entered through a door.

"So, you must be B.O.B.," Mike said, turning to B.O.B. "Link's told me much about you. How you absorb food and chemicals, and how you're indestructible."

"Yeah," B.O.B. giggled. "Sully told me about how you make little children laugh rather than scare them."

"Yeah, that happened about nine years ago, after exposing our former boss's plot to kidnap children," Mike said.

Link's job was done, as he exited the door after successfully making a child laugh. Although he has a bruise on his back, he's a bit happy. "Thanks, kid," Link called over. "I hope you've enjoyed the performance." No sooner does he close the door, he starts rubbing his back. "Ow," he said. "How was _that_?"

"Not bad, Link," Mike answered.

"What was _that_ all about?" B.O.B. asked.

"That was my act," Link answered. "Although I might need some ice on my back, that was a pretty darn-good one."

Inside the bedroom Link was just in, a hidden camera had just picked up some activity. The footage was then broadcast on another control monitor in the facility. The first controller then noticed.

"Sir, we've just picked up some activity from another bedroom monitor," he called to General Monger. "This time, it's from Europe."

"Europe, as in the continent where its people speak English as well as other languages?" the General asked.

"Yes, sir," the controller answered. "And this time, it's the Missing Link."

"Link?" Monger thought, surprised. He rushed over to the monitor, and looked at Link's punching the sparring bag, which then fell on his back, which explains the bruise.

"What is he doing?" Monger asked the controller.

"It appears to be stand-up comedy, sir," The controller answered. "And you're not going to believe this, sir, but he's just entered the room from a closet."

"A world where closet monsters come from, huh?" Monger thought. "So it _is_ true. Link has escaped into _their_ world. And, maybe, so has B.O.B."

"Should we just pick him up where he is now?" the controller asked.

"Nah, just leave him be," Monger answered. "He'll return to us eventually."


	3. Chapter 3: The Visitor

A Monsters, Inc./Monsters vs. Aliens Crossover

A New Kind of Monster Team-up

by: LDEJRuff

Chapter 3: The Visitor

Night fell in Monstropolis, and all monsters had to go to sleep. B.O.B. stayed over at the factory with Sully, and went to sleep. Sully was busy talking on his cellular phone while on his bed.

"Yes, mother. I know," he said. "It's a little weird, but I think I'll get used to having a couple monsters from another world at my factory. Don't worry, Mom. I love you. Tell Dad I said hello. Good night."

And with that, he hung up. He then saw B.O.B. sound asleep on the floor.

"Good night, B.O.B.," Sully thought. "Tomorrow's another day."

Back at the facility, Susan and Dr. Cockroach, in their cells, were surprised about what the General told them.

"Another world where monsters live?" Susan asked. "I'd sure like to go there and ask the inhabitants there for help."

"I'd be more than happy to let you go there, but only if it's an emergency," Monger said over the intercom.

"Speaking of emergencies, have you noticed that there are lights flickering in my cell?" Dr. Cockroach asked.

"Yeah, mine too," Susan added.

"Link informed me the same thing sometime before he disappeared into their world," Monger answered. "I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, you get some shut-eye."

"Thanks, General," Susan and Dr. Cockroach saluted. "Good night."

"And you, too, Insectosaurus," Monger added.

Insectosaurus, also in his cell, purred in agreement, and yawned, feeling sleepy.

Hours later, in a room bathed in white, Mike and Link were walking, thinking that something strange is going on.

"What in the world is going on here, Mike?" Link asked.

"I dunno," Mike answered. "And what's more strange is that we're both in each other's dreams."

"That makes four of us," Sully's voice rang out, getting their attention.

"Hey, Nick," B.O.B. waved to Mike.

"Actually, it's 'Mike'," Mike corrected. "Are we _all_ in the same dream?"

"Link? B.O.B.?" Susan's voice asked.

"Susan? Dr. Cockroach? Insecto?" Link asked back.

"That's _them_?" Mike and Sully asked.

Insectosaurus landed, and lowered one of his wings so Susan and Dr. Cockroach could get off.

"I guess that makes the _four_ of us now _seven_, huh?" Link said.

"Dr. Cockroach and I were worried about you, Link," Susan said. "And so was, Insecto," she added. "And, who are those guys?" She asked, referring to Mike and Sully.

"Nice to meet you, charming mademoiselle," Mike said. "My name is Michael Wazowski, but my friends call me 'Mike'."

"And I'm James P. Sullivan," Sully said. "My friends call me 'Sully'."

"Nice to meet you, Mike and Sully," Dr. Cockroach said, offering a handshake.

"Oh, wait," Sully said, backing off. He then asked Mike, "Are you sure it's okay to shake their hands, since this is a dream?"

"I think so," Mike answered. "Let's find out."

Mike shook Dr. Cockroach's hand, and didn't feel grossed out.

"It's okay," Mike said.

"Well, I'm glad you shook his hand," Sully said. "But what are we all doing in the same dream?"

"That's exactly why I tapped into your minds and called you here," a little girl's voice rang out.

Mike felt frightened, while Link readied his fists.

"Who's there?" Mike asked, stammering.

"Show yourself!" Link ordered.

The owner of the voice, an alien with tentacles for feet wearing a suit with a crescent-moon crest and a belt with an "L" on the buckle, descended. She also has a couple antennae on her head, and four eyes.

"Huh?" Link asked, confused. "Are you supposed to be a monster or an alien?"

"I am an alien," she answered.

Link rushed over, roaring.

"Wait, Link," Mike shouted. "I don't think she's an enemy of ours."

"Mike is right, Link," the alien said. "I am not an enemy of yours."

Link stopped short. "What?" Link asked.

"Not all aliens are evil," she said. "I have watched your battle when my home planet's destroyer, Gallaxhar, tried to take over planet Earth."

"Wait," Dr. Cockroach started. "You know Gallaxhar?"

"The last time I knew about him, I think he was dead," Link said.

"Yeah, me, too," Susan added. "But I don't know whether he survived the explosion or not."

"That isn't important right now," the alien said, halting their conversation. "Let's get down to introductions. I am Luna, and by the time of my planet's destruction, I was the princess."

"Princess?" Link asked, surprised.

"Yes," Luna answered. "My family survived, on an escape pod on its way out of the planet."

"Uh, why'd you tap into my mind when I don't even have a brain?" B.O.B. asked.

"Because of your subconscious, B.O.B.," Luna answered. "And the reason why is because I tapped into your minds to warn you. My twin brother, Solo, is planning to take over your planet."

"Luna and Solo," Dr. Cockroach thought. "Sounds the same as 'Moon' and 'Sun'."

"I heard that," Luna said.

"Oh, that's right," Dr. Cockroach realized. "You can hear all our thoughts."

Luna giggled. "Anyways, I need the four of you monsters to fly onto his space ship when he arrives in your world's surface," she said.

"Is that the reason why you placed B.O.B. and I into Monstropolis?" Link asked.

"Yes," Luna answered.

"Hmmm," Link thought. "Mike, Sully, B.O.B. and I are four monsters, and Luna may need us to stop her brother from invading planet Earth. Oh, well, I guess it's worth a shot." He then said aloud, "Mike, Sully, B.O.B. and I volunteer."

"I'm in!" B.O.B. said, excited.

"But what about the factory?" Sully asked. "I'll have to give notice."

"And what about Celia?" Mike asked. "I'd have to give her my regards."

"Don't worry, Mike and Sully," Luna said. "I'll arrange things for you. As for Susan, Dr. Cockroach, and Insectosaurus, I may need you to inform General Monger about the invasion, and that Link and B.O.B. will handle it."

"You can count on us, Luna," Susan saluted.

"Good," Luna said. "I wish you all the best of luck." And with that, a flash of light ended the dream.

Back at Monstropolis, and at Monsters, Inc., Sully awoke in his office, surprised. "What a strange dream," he said.

"What was _that_ all about?" B.O.B. asked—he was awake, too.

"Wait," Sully started. "You had the same dream?"

"Uh, what?" B.O.B. asked.

While on their way to Monsters, Inc., Mike and Link were talking about the dream they both had.

"So, let me get this straight," Mike started. "You and B.O.B. are part of a team of monsters who try to save the world from alien invasions?"

"That's right," Link answered.

"And who thought of that idea?" Mike asked.

"General W.R. Monger, our warden and mentor," Link answered.

"And what's the deal with this Gallaxhar guy?" Mike asked.

That made Link stop short. "It's time you knew the truth, Mike," Link said. "Our first mission was to stop a robot probe that he sent."

"Oh, boy," Mike said. "Here we go down memory lane."

"Most of us didn't have enough time to destroy it," Link continued, "but it was Susan who did all the work. However, the city of Modesto still treated us like monsters rather than heroes. Later that night, Susan was abducted. Insecto tried to save her, but Gallaxhar fatally wounded him."

"You mean Insectosaurus?" Mike asked. "But he's alive, I saw him."

"I'm not finished, Mike," Link said. "While trying to avenge Insecto, we snuck aboard Gallaxhar's ship and rescued Susan, but Gallaxhar's clones somehow noticed our ways. We gave them what for, and found the main power core to set Gallaxhar's ship to self-destruct. Susan had enough time to confront Gallaxhar, and ordered him to set us free. But since we set the ship to self-destruct, he couldn't. So, Susan had to improvise, by releasing the Quantonium he extracted from her, absorbing it, and she set us free herself. Luckily, and here's what you've been waiting for, Mike, Insectosaurus was there to save us from falling. He pupated into a butterfly. And when all of Modesto heard that we had defeated Gallaxhar, we monsters were honored as heroes."

"But what about Gallaxhar?" Mike asked.

"We assume he's dead, but we're not sure," Link answered.

"Oh," Mike said. "Anyway, we better get to work and inform Sully about the dream we both had."

"I'm sure Sully already knows, Mike," Link said, catching up to him.


End file.
